Why? continue of losing
by AgentKanyeWest
Summary: After being yelled by Amy, Sonic decides to write, sing, and rap songs and quit his hero status or so I say on what happened on his life so far losing the love of his life and etc. SonamyShad story. Inspired by Kanye West's songs
1. Heartbroken

All the Sonic characters belong to Sega.

(Sonic's POV)

*At Sonic's house*

Why? I never felt so sad before in my life. Seeing Amy having a nervous breakdown because I wasn't with her on a date yesterday and being chased from her. I wanted to meet with Amy so I could tell my feeling to her but since she yelled at me, I probably have no reason to be a hero. Might as well move on to singing or rapping on what I feel to her. Maybe I still can be a hero but I have to keep a low profile. *looks at the computer and piano key board*

The first song I wrote and composed is called Heartless.

**[Chorus]  
In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?**

[Verse 1]  
How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo  
I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely

[Chorus]  
In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?

[Verse 2]  
How could be so Dr. Evil, you bringin' out a side of me that I dont know..  
I decided we weren't gon' speak so  
Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone  
Why does she be so mad at me fo'  
Homie I dont know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, I won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go  
You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me

[Chorus]  
In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?

[Verse 3]  
Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night...

[Chorus]  
In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?

I just wonder who would know what this song is about.

If Tails knows that I'm quiting being a hero just because of Amy is now better off with out me. Eggman going to make his empire for sure.

(Amy's POV)

*At Amy's house*

I had to let all what I'm feeling to Sonic my used to be love because I can't stand him forgeting dates and running away from me. I'm grown up over him and decided to at Shadow now. *breathes* I'm sick of what happened today. Might as well ignore him every time I see him or if he tries to talk to me.

To be Continued...


	2. You never know what you got till itsgone

(Amy's POV)

*At the park*

Well here my chance to get Shadow's heart.

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" *runs toward Shadow*

(Sonic's POV)

*In a hidden place*

*sighs* well lost my girl to an emo hedgehog. What else could go wrong? Huh? A note? Its from… *reads the note then sighs* Eggman.

Dear Sonic,

I know what happened to you. I laugh at your face for losing your girlfriend and quiting you heroic position. Its looks like I can finally build my empire without you ever interfering to my glorious victory.

Sincerely,

Great now what my going to say to my friends about this? Another day another song to write. I'm going to have Tails help me with this song.

*At Sonic's house*

another song I wrote: Welcome To The Heartbreak

**Sonic (Verse):  
My friend showed me pictures of his kids  
And all I could show him was pictures of my cribs  
He said his daughter got a brand new report card  
And all I got was a brand new sports car**

Tails (Chorus):  
And my head keeps spinning  
Can't stop having these visions I gotta keep with it  
Ohhoo Ohhoo  
Ohhhhoooo

And my head keeps spinning  
I can't stop having these visions I gotta keep with it  
Ohhoo Ohhoo  
Ohhhhoooo

Sonic (Verse):  
Dad crack a joke all the kids laughed  
But I couldn't hear em all the way in first class  
Chased the good life my whole life long  
Look back on my life and my life gone...where did I go wrong?

Tails (Chorus):  
And my head keeps spinning  
Can't stop having these visions I gotta get with it  
Ohhoo Ohhoo  
Ohhhhoooo

And my head keeps spinning  
I can't stop having these visions I gotta get with it  
Ohhoo Ohhoo  
Ohhhhoooo

Sonic (Bridge):  
I seen it  
I seen it before  
I seen it  
I seen it before  
I seen it  
I seen it before  
I seen it  
I seen it before

Sonic (Verse):  
My god-sister getting married by the lake  
But I couldn't figure out who I wanna take  
Bad enough that I showed up late  
I had to leave before they even cut the cake  
Welcome to Heartbreak

Tails (Chorus):  
And my head keeps spinning  
Can't stop having these visions I gotta get with it  
Ohhoo Ohhoo  
Ohhhhoooo

And my head keeps spinning  
I can't keep having these visions I gotta get with it  
Ohhoo Ohhoo  
Ohhhhoooo

Sonic (Bridge):

Ohhhhoooo  
Ohhhhoooo  
Ohhoooo  
Ohhoooo

Sonic (Outro):  
And I, and I can't stop  
No no I can't stop  
No, no, no, no I can't stop  
No, no, no, no I can't stop  
I can't stop  
I can't stop  
I can't stop  
No, no, no, no  
No, no, no, no  
No, no, no, no  
No, no, I can't stop  
Can't stop having these visions  
I gotta get with it  
Ohhoo Ohhoo  
Ohhhhoooo

"**Man Sonic I been through hard relationship reasons but not like this", Tails said. "Well I don't know what to do now that Amy is going at Shadow by now****", I said. "Was Amy telling the truth about loving you?", Tails said in a puzzle way. "Yea and she did mean it when I was at her house and I don't know what to do" I said.*sigh***

"**Well see ya Tails and don't tell anyone that I'm being a hero secretly when I just quitted", I said. "Just one question, what are we supposed do with out you?", Tails said. " Just don't tell", I said. **


	3. What she wants

Note: the Character's ages are are current so Sonic is 17, Amy is 13, and the rest you problably know.

(Amy's POV)

*At the park*

So… it's a date right?

"All right since I have nothing to do tomorrow", Shadow said. "Yes!!!", I said. "Don't push it.", Shadow said. "Opps… Sorry." I said. " That's okay.", Shadow said. "3 o'clock?", I said. "3 o'clock." Shadow said. Well it's better than the other dates with uhh… I rather not say his name.

(Sonic's POV)

*at a hidden place*

Goddamn nit now they got a date scheduled tomorrow and huh? Another note I hope it's not Eggman again. *read the note and sighs* Jet. It looks like he wants a last race against me.

*all of a sudden he sees a flashback*

I ran through the town, two chili dogs in his hands. I zipped to Tails' workshop, grinning like a fool.

The fox opened the door and looked at Sonic in obliviousness, "Hey, Sonic."

"Hey Tails," I said happily, "Do ya know where I can find Amy? We were supposed to go on a date today..."

"You finally said yes to her?"

"Yea. She was all excited and I don't wanna keep her waiting long."

"Sonic..." Tails sighed, "She's been waiting for five years, buddy."

My green eyes looked down at his shoes and I said sadly, "Yeah...so, do you know where she is?"

The two-tailed fox smiled, "She's at her apartment."

"Thanks." And with that, I zoomed off.

"...You better get there in time, Sonic..."

There was a quick knock at her door.

"Hey Ames," I said nonchalantly.

Growling, she closed the door, but I slipped his foot in and rushed inside.

My eyes widened when I saw what her apartment looked like.

Her bedsheets were ripped to shreds. Every picture she had of both of them had her face scribbled on in black sharpie.

The first picture she ever took of him was in a frame, but it was now broken. Even Amy didn't look like herself. She was wearing a torn purple nightgown with her hair all matted, no makeup, nothing.

"Why did you come?" She asked as she poured herself a glass of water. She took a sip as she waited for him to answer.

"I...wanted to see you..."

"Bullshit," she slammed the glass down on the counter, surprisingly not breaking it.

"Amy..."

"I've waited five fucking years for you. And when you finally said yes, I was fucking ecstatic. You said we were gonna meet at some...little prissy restaurant at noon. Okay? That day was goddamned yesterday!! And where were you? Racing some little fucker in California."

She took another sip of water.

I was dumbfounded. The only words that I could muster were, "I'm...sorry..."

Amy threw the glass at me, I dodged by an inch.

"No!! You're not SORRY!! You've never been SORRY!!"

She fell to her knees and cried.

I bent down and tried to hug her, help her...

Amy said with hate in her voice, "Don't fucking touch me..."

"...Amy..."

"Just...go..." She slowly stood.

Her green eyes met his. He didn't leave...he didn't want to leave..

"I said fucking go!!"

"No."

"Excuse...me?"

I looked at her and said, "I'm not leaving until you're...okay..."

She laughed bitterly, "Okay?! What makes you think that I will EVER be okay?"

I didn't say anything.

Ignoring him, she began to clean up the broken picture and the broken glass by scraping them both into her dust pan.

"Let me help you, Amy...",I leaned in to touch her arm, but she pulled away.

"I can do it myself."

I stepped back, and just left the apartment.

*end of flashback*

Another song popped into my head after that flashback named say you will

I had to finish the two songs at night in my own room but I didn't know how fast I was running. I ran so fast I went Back in time what Amy and Shadow say while I was at my house doing another song with Tails. I think I have A feeling to go back in time to fix what I done. Then I forgot and quickly remembered what I would do if I went back in the past. When I gonna fix my problem I have now earlier, it could affect the present and future. So I going to have to figure out how to regain Amy's trust and love without affecting the future and present.

*At Sonic's house 12:00 A.M.*

Why would she make calls out the blue  
Now I'm awake sleepless in noon  
Hey hey hey hey don't say you will unless you will  
Hey hey hey hey don't say you will and play you will  
I pray you will  
Misses so fly crash lands in my room  
Can't waste no time she might leave soon  
Hey hey hey hey don't say you will do do  
Hey hey hey hey don't say you will one day you will  
I pray you will  
When i grab your neck i touch your soul  
Take off your cool and lose control  
Hey hey hey hey don't say you will you will you will  
Hey hey hey hey don't say you will if you will i pray you will  
I wish this song would really come true  
I admit i still fantasize about you  
Hey hey hey hey don't say you will you will you will  
Hey hey hey hey please say you will for real i pray you will

When I was done finishing the song in my recording room I started to fall to the floor crying for Amy. I mean she chased me for FIVE YEARS! Just because she loved me so much for what I accomplished.

To be continued…

Author's notes: The flashback part is part of a story called Losing by X..x


	4. you don't see what see in him or her

(Sonic's POV)

*4:00 A.M. at a radio station*

I had to wake up really early to give the radio station 106.1 Kiss FM the song Heartless. I just felt like it. Ever since I started making songs now I guess I could give of one of the songs to the radio stations. I came to my home with dumbbells that can dial to the weight I wanted to lift and a workout bench. I started to bench press 20 lbs. I turned my radio on and tuned it to 106.1. I started to listen on my song at 1:00 P.M.

(Amy's POV)

*At Cream's house 12:30 P.M.*  
I had to go to Cream's house to get food I didn't have enough food to cook up something.

"Hi Cream", I said. "Hi Amy", Cream said. "I on a date", I said. "With who? Sonic?", she said. "No with Shadow", I said. "Why?", She said. "I been chasing him for five years, asked him on dates but didn't come on those dates, and he never cared for me", I said in a angry voice. "Well he actually saved you a lot of time so that means he cared for you", Cream said. "Yeah I my last date with him I did a lot of mess in my house and I told him to leave and I finally said I hate you and you lost your #1 fan when he left" I said. " Amy, I don't think you see what you see in him" she said. Then a new song came out of the radio called Heartless. I listen to it like an average listener to songs even Cream. After the song Cream said to me "I have not seen Sonic for a while. Did you see him?" , she said. " Not since that date on summer" I said. Well after I ate I got to see Shadow. On with my date.

(Sonic's POV)

I saw Amy with Shadow and another song popped into my head Love Lockdown.

I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to  
What I had to do  
Had to run from you  
I'm in love with you  
But the vibe is wrong  
And that haunted me all the way home

So you never know  
Never, never know  
Never know enough  
Til it's over love  
Til we lose control  
System overload  
Screamin' no, no, no, no, no

I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to  
See I want to move  
But can't escape from you  
So I keep it low  
Keep a secret code  
So everybody else don't have to know

So keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Keepin' your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down  
You lose

I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to  
I can't keep my cool  
So I keep it true  
I got something to lose  
So I gotta move  
I can't keep myself  
And still keep you too

So I keep in mind  
When I'm on my own  
Somewhere far from home  
In the danger zone  
How many times did I tell you  
'fore it finally got through  
You lose, you lose

I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to  
See I had to go  
See I had to move  
No more wasting time  
You can't wait for life  
We're just wasting time  
Where's the finish line

So keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Keepin' your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down  
You lose

I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to  
I bet no one knew  
I got no one new  
No, I said I'm through  
But got love for you  
But I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to

Gotta keep it going  
Keep the lovin' going  
Keep it on a roll  
Only god knows  
If I'll be with you  
Baby I'm confused  
You choose, you choose

I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to  
Where I want to go  
I don't need you  
I've been down this road  
Too many times before  
I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to

So keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Keepin' your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down  
You lose

You lose  
You lose  
You lose  
You lose


End file.
